


A small favor

by Appleblossomsoul



Category: Corruption of Champions, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drinking, F/M, Femdom, Love Bites, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleblossomsoul/pseuds/Appleblossomsoul
Summary: Kamil is tired, Peppy is manipulative, and Talaxi is in heat. See what happens when the night connects the three together in one way or another.





	A small favor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys sorry I haven't been posting anything for the last couple of months? years? Anyways the fandoms of my prior fanfics? yeah kinda losing interest in them, that's kinda why I haven't updated any of them. Also I made a Patreon page please check it out, you will be able to get access to future exclusive content, the abbility to ask for commissions, and you will be supporting me as I continue to write more and more. 
> 
> Disclaimer note: I do not own D&D or CoC, they belong to their respective owners being Wizards of the Coast and Fenoxo and his team. Also Kamil belongs to a friend of mine, the only things I own is the story and Peppy. Enjoy :)
> 
> Retro Man X this is for you  
> Link to my Patreon:https://www.patreon.com/Appleblossomfestival

**A ‘small’ favor**

It was another night after a busy and also life threatening day of adventuring, finally Kamil and his party of friends (well actually more like acquaintances seeing as they all just met each other a few days ago) get to rest and forget their troubles at the Yawning Portal Inn. Where they can sleep the tired off their system, drink their troubles away, and maybe get their rocks off with the Inn’s entertainers or maybe with the other patrons of the in.

As the party entered the Inn the other inhabitants of the Inn notice them and begin to cheer and raise their drinks up for a toast to celebrate the return of Kamil and his party. They are sort of famous in the Inn ever since they went down the Yawning Portal and returned with treasure that they got from the pigfolk, who they killed most of due to a misunderstanding started by his party member Peppy who mistook the pigfolk as aggressors and fired the first shot. Which led to them killing most of the pigfolk and a Necromancer that the pigfolk hired to protect them, as it turns out the pigfolk were traders and not bandits, learning this Kamil tried to his best to make it up to pigfolk, keyword tried the pigfolk wanted nothing to do with the party after killed most of their population so they sent them away with treasures and begged them not to comeback.

Ever since then Kamil has harbored resentment for Peppy the young and possibly deranged bard of the party, he ruined a good opportunity for trade and showed himself to be a liability in a caravan, well they’re more of an adventuring party rather than a caravan but he still proved himself to be a liability, a crazy liability.

Kamil was snapped out of his thoughts when Clay the wizard and what seems to be the face of the party put a hand on his shoulder, with a smile on his face and stein of ale on his other hand he tells Kamil to relax saying to him that the day is done and it’s time to relax and make merry.

“Lighten up Kamil, were done adventuring for the day it is time relax, grab a stein, talk with the other patrons, listen to the bards, hell even spend the night with one of the prostitutes just have fun and stop thinking about whatever troubling your mind.”

Kamil taking Clay’s words to heart takes a shot glass of whiskey from one of the serving girls and drinks it up all in one go. Clay is right he should stop troubling himself with such things it’s time to relax now and Peppy is too busy with something or someone to cause any real havoc.

“You right, I guess I was just overthinking about the past, what’s done is done after all and we can do now is continue moving forward.”

Clay smiles seeing his party member lighten up and start to enjoy himself. He then proceeds to go to a large group people, regaling the tales of their adventures to the other patrons of the inn, ever the charmer that one always wanting to gain something from others using his smooth words.

Seeing that his drink is now empty he goes towards the Inn’s bar in search for something to drink. As he walks there he starts to notice the atmosphere of the Inn its nice and homey probably because the people here are so cheery, then again there’s good booze and pretty girls around serving them so what’s not to love?

As he reaches the bar a strong scent meets his nose, it’s a combination of alcohol and what seem to be pheromones. The alcohol he can understand, that drunken serving girl is here her uniform stained from either the drinks she’s spilled, the alcohol she’s drunk, or both. He decides to ignore the strong scent and orders another shot of whiskey.

“A shot of whiskey.” He says to the serving girl/bar maid

She takes a bottle of whiskey and begins to pour a shot into Kamil’s shot glass, nearly spilling some and dropping the bottle, she really is too drunk for this.

Kamil not wanting her to drop and possibly break the bottle takes from her hands and says to her that he’ll just take the whole bottle.

“Ma’am let just take the bottle wouldn’t want you to drop it now do we?” he politely says to the drunk barmaid hopping not to offender even she deserves to hear from him that she shouldn’t drink on the job so she wouldn’t drop and spill so many drinks.

“Oh okay~” she responds her words slurred do to her drunken state.

 

While Kamil continues to drink his whiskey something is going on at another spot in the Inn a young white haired human man with boyish features and what looks to be big white rabbit feet is talking with an Arachne. This young man happens to be Peppy the young (disgraced) noble bard of the party; he is in deep conversation with an Arachne who happens to be the bartender of the Yawning Portal Inn.

“So we have a deal right? I help you with your ‘little’ problem and my debt will be payed, along with a discount for food and drinks for 3 months yes?” Peppy asks the Arachne woman, he wears a grin on his face as he speaks, and his words seem to enthrall anyone who hears him. To the untrained observer they just think he’s just naturally charismatic but to those who actually knows his story or who are familiar with fey magic, he’s actually using magic to enchant his voice to enthrall those who are listening to him.

The Arachne bartender nods her head enthusiastically almost like she desperately needs something, in this case she actually does need something and it seems like she needs it now.

Peppy smiles, no grins widely, a thought comes to his mind it seems that he’ll be able to pay his debt and get back at Kamil for being inconsiderate of his feelings, he never meant to kill innocent people, he didn’t know that the pigfolk were peaceful he was to focused on the necromancer. Kamil is so mean to Peppy always yelling at him and threatening him, Peppy will finally be able to teach Kamil not to be mean to him after all Peppy would never admit this but he really is emotionally fragile.

Peppy offers his hand to the Arachne and they shake hands.

“We have a deal then Talaxi.”

After the two shake hands and part ways Talaxi heads to her room behind the bar and Peppy goes to search for Kamil, after looking around he sees him on the bar beside him are a shot glass and an half empty bottle of whiskey. Peppy smiles to himself knowing that what he’s going to pull off is going to be much easier now that Kamil has taken more than a couple of drinks.

Peppy readies himself, his magic enchanting his voice and giving him a wondrous appearance, not it begins, he strides up to Kamil and seats at the bar stool next to him.

“Hey buddy, you awake? I have something special for you~” Peppy nudges Kamil who is laying his head on his folded arms that are planted on the bar table.

“What do you want Peppy? And whatever it is no it’s probably something you got from something that will get us into trouble later.” Kamil responds drunkenly

This is where Peppy begins to lace his words with a spell that will make Kamil do what he suggest him to do, after completing the spell Peppy begins to speak again.

“Now, now it’s nothing like that; it’s actually something really good this time, no strings attached even. I know you’ve been angry at me ever since the fiasco with the pigfolk so I planned something special, something that the entire party can benefit from.”

Kamil still skeptical of this thing Peppy planned rolls his eyes, given his track record Kamil still is wary of Peppy but somehow this time he strangely seems to want to go with it, huh maybe the kid actually did something productive for a change.

“What is this special something Peppy?” Kamil asks Peppy his voice still drunken but it seems like he’s slowly sobering up.

Noticing Kamil slightly sobering up Peppy quickly tries to finish his Suggestion spell before Kamil sobers up and the window for the guaranteed success of the spell closes.

“A got us a discount on the food and drinks for a couple months; I was able to convince Talaxi the bartender to give us this discount.”

Kamil’s eyes widen due to the surprise. Looks like Peppy actually did something good for the party after all, guess the kid’s actually good for something besides killing things.

“Wow Peppy that’s great, this will really help us save money for us to get better gear next we go shopping for equipment.” Kamil praises Peppy. To give credit where credit is due Peppy really did well this time.

“Thanks anyways I think we can extend the duration of the discount even longer, Talaxi said she needed a small favor done and I think you’re just the man for the job!”

Kamil points to himself and asks Peppy why him.

To that Peppy replies. “Well in the party you are one of the more built members, if she wanted something done that requires muscle you’d fit the bill, you have access to a broader range of spells compared to me and Clay is busy with his fans so if what has in mind is magic related you would be a good choice, and then you travelled a lot before we got into transported into this world so you would know a bunch of stuff relating to different fields. All of those things combined make you the best choice among the party to do whatever favor she wants done.”

“Are you sure about this Peppy?” Kamil asks Peppy as he gets up from his bar stool.

“Yes I’m sure, c’mon it’s just a small favor plus think about it Kamil, we could get the duration of the discount extended by a couple more months, it might reach 4 months if you do it. So man up and do whatever the nice Arachne lady asks you do.” Peppy reaffirms Kamil

Hearing that as it is just a small favor that Kamil will do for the bartender if he goes with it, he decides to just do it, it’s not like he’s going to lose anything.

“Great! Now Talaxi said she’d be waiting in her room behind the bar, so go to her and tell her that I sent you so she’ll know that you didn’t just go to her half-drunk without a purpose.”

As Kamil begins to walk towards Talaxi’s room his eyes seem to glint with a pinkish hue unbeknownst to him, Peppy sees this as Kamil turns to leave and he hides a smile behind a hand, well looks like the spell worked, all Peppy needs to do now is wait.

When Kamil finally reached Talaxi’s room he was once again meet with the same scent he smelled at the bar but this time it smells weaker because there was another scent in the mix, it smells like vanilla and assorted flowers.

Kamil knocks on the door and calls out for Talaxi. “Miss Talaxi, it’s me Kamil, Peppy sent me, said you needed a favor done.”

And not a second later the door flies open and reveals Talaxi, her hair messy and her skin was red and hot.

“Yes, yes I need a favor done, you said Peppy sent you?” Talaxi asks Kamil as she brings him inside her room closing the door behind her.

“Yes ma’am, said I was the best man for the job even, so what do you want me do?” Kamil asks Talaxi.

And then without any sort of warning what so ever, Talaxi kisses Kamil, the kiss was hungry and primal, burning with need and passion.

Kamil was so shocked with the sudden kiss that he was thrown off balance and in to the fact that Talaxi weighs more than him thanks to her spider lower body, luckily for Kamil, Talaxi caught him before he could fall down.

Kamil was surprised with Talaxi’s actions and with the whole situation he was told that he would be doing a small favour for her not making out with her, he was confused as to why she would just make out with him without warning unless… Gears began to spin in his mind when started to think what could make Talaxi so confident that she would just make out with him out of the blue. Unless that she had expecting that he would be here to make out with her.

Breaking the kiss, Kamil gasps for air before asking Talaxi why she is doing this with ragged breath.

“You’re here to do me a favor right?” she asks Kamil her voice sensual and dripping with what just screams sex.

Kamil just nods too dazed with the kiss and all the booze he drunk prior to this engagement.

“Then do me a favor and breed with me sweetie~” Talaxi says to Kamil voice filled with lust, mirth, joy, and what seems to be need.

When Talaxi said the word breed, all drunkenness left Kamil as he began to panic as everything made sense, the smell of pheromones, the neediness in her voice, the way her skin was all red and hot, and generally her entire horniness it all led to one thing. She was in heat it was all there is to it.

In that very moment Kamil questioned himself, should he do this? He was conflicted, his mind should have been telling him no, that this wrong, that having sex with her now in her current state where she’s not in the right mind to give consent, would be the same as rape and he doesn’t want to get banned from the Inn for having non-consensual sex with the bartender!

But even with the possibility of being banned from the Inn crossing his mind and giving him warning signals not to comply with her request, his mind and body are screaming out yes, to breed with her. His mind was telling to do whatever Talaxi tells him to do, to be a good boy and fulfill her request, he was compelled to do whatever she asks of him like he was under some sort of spell. And his body, oh his body, was just so needy for her touch or anyone’s touch for that matter, he was just so too horny to say no to this sex request, he was hard that only his cock was erect but also his nipples.

Talaxi notices the bulge on Kamil’s pants and smiles. “Looks like someone’s excited, it seems that my aphrodisiac is taking in effect.”

“Aphrodisiac?” Kamil asks moaning as he finishes his words.

“My aphrodisiac, we Arachne produce aphrodisiac instead of venom whenever were in heat. It makes breeding even more enjoyable.” Talaxi explains to Kamil. He must’ve swallowed some when they made out.

“Now why don’t we take this to my web so we can take this show on the road?”

With great strength befitting her Arachne heritage, Talaxi lifts Kamil like a bunch of grapes and unceremoniously throws him on her web. She then jumps on him like a spider catching her prey and gives him a bite on his nape injecting him with a dose of aphrodisiac.

Kamil moans and gasps as a wave of pleasure enters his body, his skin turns red from how turned on he is, turning him on even more than he was before, he gets so turned on that he ejaculates prematurely.

“Oops looks like someone came too early. Never mind, nothing a little aphrodisiac couldn’t fix.”

Kamil blushes in embarrassment; he feels less of a man for coming too quickly and from a love bite no less, an aphrodisiac laced love bite, but still a love bite!

“Why don’t get these clothes out of the way?” says Talaxi as she begins to rip Kamil’s clothes of his body, tearing them to pieces as she does so with ferocity of a wild beast.

Kamil would be mad at her for tearing his clothes to pieces but he was too drunk with pleasure to be angry at her.

When Kamil was finally butt naked, Talaxi went back to pleasuring him preparing him for what’s to come. Giving him love bite after love bite from his nape, down to his nipples, naval, and ever so slowly down his happy trail, licking and biting hair and skin, until she finally reached his sizeable cock, each bite was loaded with a dose of aphrodisiac with brought Kamil further and further to his limit.

She gave tentative lick before she went down on him, her warm and moist mouth on his cock made Kamil shiver in pleasure due to the sensations he was feeling. The blowjob was mind blowing, probably because of the aphrodisiac, but that didn’t mean Talaxi didn’t know what she was doing, she was actually quite skilled with her mouth, licking, sucking and nibbling just the right amount to send just about any man to heaven.

The entire time Kamil was just a moaning mess, his was mind was so drunk with pleasure and his senses were so dulled that he couldn’t tell pleasure from pain. When Talaxi pinched his butt **hard** and he just moaned in pleasure instead of reacting to the pain she knew that he was ready for main act of their little sex show.

While Talaxi continued to give Kamil a blow job, a thick, long, black, tubular-like organ appeared from her spider lower body.

Kamil was nearing his limit he couldn’t take it anymore he needed to come.

“Ugh, I am so close!” Kamil announced his voice raspy and breath ragged.

Hearing this Talaxi immediately took her mouth of Kamil’s cock and held it a strong vice grip denying him sweet release.

Kamil moaned in annoyance, he was so close to cumming but she denied him of the release.

“Not yet sweetie, we need ‘that’ for the finale!” Talaxi mockingly taunts Kamil, taking control of his orgasm and denying him of one.

Deciding that it’s now or never Talaxi positions her ovipositor to penetrate Kamil’s virgin asshole, and with the subtlety of a rampaging rhino she just straight up’s fucks him, penetrating the tight ring of muscles that is Kamil’s virgin hole.

Kamil screams in pain (and also pleasure) his virgin hole has been penetrated, his muscles are burning in pain, and widening as Talaxi plunges her ovipositor deeper and deeper into his body.

“I know it hurts now sweetie but please bear with me, it will feel much better soon.” Talaxi reassures Kamil, her tone actually sounds like she cares about his wellbeing.

When Talaxi finally manages to fit in the entire length of her ovipositor inside Kamil she begins to grab a hold of him locking his limbs in place with her numerous ones, she’s preparing him for the egging process by, first making sure he’s restrained so that he won’t move so much and send the eggs somewhere that they are not supposed to be in, and second she injects him with enough aphrodisiac to dull his senses even more to numb the pain of the process. When the preparations were all done she finally did the deed and started to push the eggs into Kamil’s body.

Egg after egg went through Kamil’s hole, stimulating both pain and pleasure in his body, more so pleasure than pain. Each egg was the size of a grapefruit, as each egg entered his stomach slowly began to bulge, which each egg entering inside of him the bulge grew even bigger and bigger, when the last egg finally entered his body his belly bulge grew to the size of that befitting a nine months pregnant woman.

When Talaxi finally felt herself completely relieved of all those eggs, she slowly pulled out of Kamil’s ass and climaxed then and there, her spider pussy releasing a geyser of pent up fem cum. Kamil followed shortly after and released his on load of cum, ejaculating the second time this night, and then as drove out his orgasm he blanked out.

The next day Kamil awoke to find himself naked on a massive spider web, with a killer headache, a throbbing pain in his lower body and a bulging pregnant belly.

The sound of a door opening catches Kamil’s ear, turning around to face the direction of where the noise came from he was meet with the sight of Talaxi carrying a tray which contained what looked like to be a cup of tea and an assortment of foods.

“Rise and shine sleepy head~, you need to eat so you can have enough energy to lay those eggs I put your belly! Also you might want to drink this tea it will help with the hangover from last night.”

Horror etched its self on Kamil’s face when he was met with the revelation of why his belly was the size of a pregnant woman’s, he was pregnant! He began to remember what happened last night, the events the led him to his current situation, he was panicking, but he was also a tiny bit relived, based on Talaxi’s behavior it looks like he didn’t take advantage of her, thank the Gods.

Seeing the look of horror on Kamil’s face Talaxi immediately consoled him, explaining to not worry about the eggs in his belly he should be laying them now any minute.

“But first you need to eat up and gain some strength.” Talaxi advises Kamil.

Heeding her words, because she seems to know what happens during this situation, Kamil takes the tray from her hands and begins to eat all the food on the tray and slowly drinks the tea.

Ten minutes after finishing his meal a strange sensation washes over Kamil, as the need to push his rectal muscles arises.

“Looks like its time, now I need you to look at me and stay conscious while you lay all the eggs, grasp my hand if it starts to get painful.” Talaxi instructs Kamil with the authority of an experienced Midwife.

And during the next hour Kamil laid egg after egg, pushing the grapefruit sized orbs out of his anus. It was like a regular human delivery except that the one who was delivering was a man and his pushing out eggs not a baby.

When the last egg was finally out of Kamil he took a big sigh of relief, it was like a big burden was lifted off his shoulders. He tried to stand up but Talaxi stopped him telling him that he’s too tired to walk for now and that he should rest for a couple of hours.

The time spent resting was filled with awkward silence, well for Kamil at least Talaxi was as relaxed as ever. When he decided it was time to talk about the elephant in the room, Kamil finally asked what happens to them now, him, her and the eggs. Talaxi explained to him that he shouldn’t worry the eggs won’t grow to become Arachne or any sort of sentient creature they will just grow to become regular spiders because the eggs weren’t fertilized by any male’s seed. That’s a big relief Kamil thinks to himself, he is so not ready to be a father.

As Kamil finally regained enough strength Kamil decided to head back to his own room, saying goodbye to Talaxi he searched for his clothes for anything that wasn’t too badly damaged, Talaxi apologies about his clothes, promising him that she’ll get him new clothes to replace the ones she destroyed.

The only thing that was usable was his adventuring cloak, it was big enough to cover all of him except for his feet, deciding it was better than nothing Kamil began to put on his cloak as he began to sneakily head back to his room, hopefully he would reach there undetected. But all hopes of that happening vanished as a voiced called out to him when he made his first step up the staircase.

“How was last night? Slut.”

There sitting on one of the bar stools was Peppy with a very smug looks on his face, and eyes filled with mirth, he looked like that cat that caught the canary, except that in this situation he caught Kamil in his walk of shame.

In that moment Kamil could only say one thing. “Shaundakul why have you forsaken me”


End file.
